Buenos días sol
by Helena Lugosi
Summary: Inspirado en la canción "Good day sunshine", Jericho y Kole tienen una cita. Traducción de un song-fic de Beatlemania22.


_Nada de lo que puedas apreciar aquí me pertenece a mí, Los jóvenes titanes y todos sus personajes son de DC y CartoonNetwork, así como la canción "Good day sunshine", que da nombre a este fic, pertenece a The Beatles. Yo sólo he traducido esta historia de Beatlemania22._

* * *

**_Buenos días sol, buenos días sol._**

**_Buenos días sol._**

**_Necesito reír, y cuando sale el sol,_**

**_Tengo algo de qué reírme._**

Había pasado un año desde que los jóvenes titanes derrotaron a la hermandad del mal, la paz por fin dominaba el mundo y la amistad entre ellos no hacía más que crecer.

Eran las 9:00 a.m. un día soleado en la torre. Uno de estos héroes, el mudo Jericho, se había levantado y caminaba por los pasillos cuando notó que había más titanes despiertos. Algunos, incluyendo a Cyborg y a Chico bestia, estaban preparando sus desayunos, pero usualmente Jericho no tiene hambre por las mañanas. Él sólo bebe una taza de té y espera el medio día para tomar su almuerzo. Pero ese día, él ni siquiera se acercó a la cocina, sólo saludó con la mano a todos y se quedó perplejo al admirar el cielo despejado. Sonrió al darse cuenta que sería un gran día.

En ese momento Chico bestia salió de la cocina y se acercó a su amigo rubio. Se llevaba bien con Jericho, él era uno de los pocos titanes que se reían genuinamente de sus bromas, lo que lo hacía sentir muy bien y desde que se conocieron, el cambiante cada mañana trataba de animar al muchacho.

A pesar de las bromas de su amigo, Jericho de verdad se sentía bastante feliz ese día. Estaba seguro de que había algo que le inundaba el corazón de calidez al cruzar su mente, pero Chico bestia no se molestó en preguntar qué era.

Jericho le sonrió y se alejó a la azotea para tomar un respiro de aire fresco: estaba decidido a disfrutar ese día perfecto.

**_Me siento bien de una forma especial_**

**_Estoy enamorado y es un día soleado._**

¿En qué más podría estar pensando? Su novia. Ella también era un titán y una gran persona. Su nombre era Kole y era muy cariñosa, sociable, comprensiva y paciente, a veces muy habladora, pero como él no podía hablar, ese no era un gran problema.

Habían planeado salir ese día y mientras pensaba en ella y en su cita, sintió unos pasos detrás de él y estuvo seguro de que era ella.

Tenía razón. Ella le dio un beso de buenos días y se quedaron en silencio mirando al cielo. Un silencio que fue interrumpido por ella al preguntar "¿Por qué no vamos ahora?"

Y así lo hicieron.

**_Paseamos, el sol está brillando_**

**_Me quema los pies al tocar el suelo._**

\- ¿Todo está listo? -le preguntó y él asintió con una sonrisa. Llevaba una bolsa con comida en una mano y su guitarra en la otra.

\- Entonces vamos. -Añadió con una gran sonrisa y abandonaron la torre.

Ambos vivían rodeados de naturaleza y querían escapar de la ciudad, así que fueron al campo a pasa el día.

\- Qué bueno que trajimos muchas botellas de agua, hoy será un día caluroso. ¿Por qué no tomamos un descanso? -dijo Kole.

Él estuvo de acuerdo y dejó su guitarra en el suelo, luego se quitó los zapatos para refrescarse los pies, pero sólo pasaron un par de segundos antes de que se arrepintiera por eso, pues no tuvo en cuenta que el suelo estaba muy caliente y se quemó los pies.

Kole estalló en carcajadas al verlo caer al suelo tratando de no quemarse.

\- Hay un gran árbol por allá, hay que sentarnos bajo su sombra. –sugirió.

**_Y entonces nos recostamos a la sombra de un árbol_**

**_La amo y ella me ama a mí._**

Se sentaron bajo ese árbol y de repente Jericho puso su brazo sobre los hombros de Kole y gesticuló:

\- "Aún no te conozco muy bien, pero me gustaría pasar así el resto del día."

Ella le devolvió el abrazo y lo besó. Se quedaron así.

**_Se siente bien, sabe que es hermosa_**

**_Estoy orgulloso de saber que es mía._**

Mientras admiraban el lugar, Jericho comenzó a pensar en ella y en sus relaciones pasadas. Siempre había sido el tipo de chico por el que muchas morirían; siempre fue amable y atento con todos y muy bueno para escuchar, uno siempre podía contar con él y era muy apuesto. Había tenido a muchas chicas en su vida, pero todas ellas habían sido simples relaciones sin sentido. En ese momento las cosas eran diferentes. Por fin había encontrado a alguien a quien unirse, y ese alguien era Kole.

* * *

_Hace tiempo que tenía esta traducción, pero hasta ahora pude publicarla ;-;_

_En lo personal me ha parecido muy tierna :3 y la canción xD creo que definitivamente les va muy bien a estos dos :3_


End file.
